Sharing the Love
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: Promotions are around the corner and Roy's working himself too hard. When he falls sick, Ed is there to help him. RoyXEd


**Well, this is a oneshot I wrote a little while ago when I was sick...Probably like a month ago...but I finally managed to type it and get edited by Mii-ch4n!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Roy held his head in one hand as his other sloppily signed his signature on yet another form. He set down his pen and moved the paper to his 'done' pile before taking a new one and reading through it. Roy sniffed a little and rubbed his eyes as they began to blur. Finally, he gave up and blew his nose. Damn, he <em>hated<em> being sick. Tossing the tissue into his overflowing trash can next to his desk; he tried to go back to work.

Promotions were around the corner and Roy was determined to advance in his career. Sadly for him, his unruly blonde subordinate and lover had, in the past two weeks; given him a truck load of paperwork from his recent mission...He was only minorly exaggerating. Another unfortunate occurrence was that he was sick at the same time. Hawkeye had actually suggested that he stay home, but he had to refuse. If the senior brass noticed he was gone there was a good chance they would use that against him.

Roy rubbed his temple and sighed irritatedly as he glanced over the large pile of paperwork he had yet to read and sign. His head was throbbing and he couldn't help shivering. When the hell did his office get so cold? He considered, for a moment, setting the paperwork on fire so that way he could warm himself up. But that would only bring about lectures from Hawkeye about being irresponsible and how he was wasting resources...And if the brass heard, then _that_ would definitely be used against his promotion. The words began to blur again and Roy's head began to spin. He dropped the pen and held his head with both hands. Why was it _so_ cold?

_'Maybe, if I put on my coat...'_ Roy looked across his small office toward the coat rack beside the door. _'I just have to get over there.'_ He slowly pushed back his chair, his hands now clutching the edge of the desk until his knuckles were white.

Roy could faintly hear Ed's voice from the outer office, complaining loudly about what a lousy mission he had. He paused in his movement, his eyes widening. If Ed saw him like this he would never live it down, and he would be dragged home. Damn it, he just needed that coat!

He stood with shaky legs, but he barely passed his desk before they gave out on him. The colonel grunted in surprise as his knees hit the hard wooden floor first. The rest of his body followed with a _'thud,' _and a heavy, foggy feeling came over his body.

The chatter in the other room silenced at the noise and Roy could hear the heavy, uneven fall of the thick-soled boots he knew so well. Roy tried to get himself up, but his arms quaked too much under the weight of his body and he fell back to the floor. He stared helplessly at the door, shivering as black dots danced before his eyes. His eyes closed before Edward opened the door, and he fell unconscious, faintly hearing Ed calling out,

"-onel Bastard?...Roy? Roy!"

~/~/~

Roy woke up a little, but kept his eyes closed as he was unsure of his surroundings. He was still cold, but he could feel the weight of a blanket on him. He was no longer on the floor, but it wasn't the leather of the couch he had in his office underneath him. Roy could also hear the quiet breathing of someone beside him. So the fact that he wasn't alone was really the only thing he could conclude.

He shivered as he felt a cold cloth on his face and winced at it. _'Well, the person can probably tell I'm awake now.'_ The person turned out to be a worried Edward. Roy watched as the blonde let out a small sigh of relief.

"Geez, you were out for three hours, Bastard. You woke up a minute or so after you fell in the office, then fell asleep."

_'Shit, _three_ hours?'_ Roy immediately began to sit up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ed put his flesh palm on the center of Roy's chest and easily pushed him back onto the couch.

"I've got to get back to work, Fullmetal. Now let me up so I can get back to my desk." Roy ordered, sniffling at the end of it. The blonde's hand didn't move as he frowned and glared up at the teen.

"You must be really out of it. Don't you know where you are?" Seeing the questioning look on his lover's flushed face, his golden eyes rolled. "You're at your house, dumbass. Hawkeye helped me lug your ass here."

"But the review is coming up soon, and I'm behind, and-"

"You've overworked yourself and now you're sick." Edward stood up and slid his arm under Roy's back and helped him up. "And you yell at me about not taking care of myself," he muttered as he got Roy righted. "Now, the only place you're going is your bed. And the only thing you're going to do is rest."

Roy sat up with Edward and stood, thinking the blonde would remove his arm and allow him to walk on his own. He was mildly annoyed when Edward began to help him walk out of the living room. However, by the time they had reached his room, Roy was thankful Ed was letting himself be used as a human crutch. Roy's legs were quaking by the time he sat on his already-made bed.

"I'm going to go warm up the canned soup Al brought over and get some medicine for you to take. Try to get some sleep." Ed was out of the room before Roy could say anything. Sighing, he lay back against his pillows and pulled the covers up to his chest as he stared at the ceiling.

He knew he was overworking himself; it was to make up for his previous months that he had spent slacking off. He rolled over onto his side and stared at his clock. Five-thirty. _'How does he expect me to go to sleep when I've already slept for three hours?'_ Roy thought to himself, not noticing that his eyes were beginning to close or how the numbers on the clock began to blur.

"Roy, come on, I've got soup for you." He could hear a soft voice coaxing him to wake. The clock now read six-thirty. Rolling over, he found Ed sitting on the side of the bed with a tray of food in his lap. "Sit up so you can start eating and take your medicine." Edward carefully placed a glass of water and a few pills next to the clock. "Those are for the fever and that's for your sinuses." Edward stood and was pointing at the different pills. Roy noticed that the blonde still had a worried look in his eyes, and he realized the blonde was still babbling about the medicine he chose for Roy to take and why.

"Edward," Roy sat up a little more and reached for Edward's hand that was still pointing at the pills. "Ed, I'll be fine. It's just a little cold, alright?"

"I know you'll be fine, Roy." Edward wasn't looking him in the eyes.

"Edward." Roy tugged on his hand and made him sit down. "What's really wrong?" The blonde took a deep breath before actually looking at him.

"The way you were when you fell...It was like seeing my mom that one day." Ed tightened his hold on Roy's hand, and Roy watched him carefully. "It was almost like some weird deja vu. It just really scared me is all. Sorry." Ed smiled weakly at Roy before pushing his food tray closer to him. "Now eat something, please?"

Roy smiled back and raised the soup spoon to his lips. Ed leaned forward and kissed his cheek, standing up.

"Well, I'm going to get a start on cleaning your dishes. Your kitchen is a complete mess! I mean really, asshole, I thought you liked to keep your place neat and orderly?" Edward joked as he left the room.

Roy finished his soup and took his medicine, setting the tray on the floor. Settling back against the pillows he coughed and shivered. _'Damn fever must be spiking again.'_ He groaned and reached for the tissue box on his bed stand. He was amazed at how shitty he suddenly felt; achy, headache forming, and feeling as though his head was full of snot again. _'At least the medicine should start taking effect soon.'_ Pulling the covers up past his shoulders, he curled in on himself, trying to stay warm.  
><em> 'Where is Ed anyways? The kitchen wasn't that messy.'<em> He hadn't seen much of Ed lately, and if he was going to be confined to bed rest, (which he had a strong feeling he would be),he wanted to spend at least some of that time with his little lover.

_'Speak of the devil,'_ Roy would have smirked, but he felt too shitty to bother with it as Ed walked into the room.

"Sorry, Al just called, wondering when I'd be home." _'Oh shoot, his brother.'_ Roy couldn't keep Ed here, as much as he wanted to.

"Well, you should probably start heading home, then. It's already dark out," Roy interrupted what Ed was saying, his normally deep baritone was scratchy and rough. Edward frowned and moved closer to the bed.

"Well, I told him I was planning on staying over..." He reached out and felt Roy's head. "And your fever is back." Roy tried to protest and tell the blonde he would be fine on his own, but Edward was having none of it. "No, Roy, I'm staying." Edward left momentarily and returned with a bowl of water and a towel.

"But your brother needs you."

"Al can handle himself; he'll probably be up all night studying the books we got from the library anyways." Roy flinched a little when Ed's cold automail gently cupped his cheek as Ed pressed his lips to Roy's hot forehead. "Besides, maybe I like taking care of you." Edward murmured against the warm skin.

While Edward wrung out the towel, Roy coughed into the blanket.

"Well, in that case, will you lay down with me?" Roy asked in between coughs. Ed smiled and moved his sweaty black bangs from his forehead.

"Sure, after I bring down your damn stubborn fever."

While Edward took care of Roy, they talked a little of what had gone on in both their lives in the past two weeks. By the time Roy's fever had gone down, thanks to both the medicine and the blonde's constant care, it was nearing nine.

Roy moved over in his bed to make room, and Ed curled right into his still overly-warm body. Pressing a kiss to Roy's shoulder, Ed murmured a soft "Love you." Which Roy replied to by tightening his arm around him and burying his head in his golden blond hair.

~/~/~

Three days later, Roy was back in the office, still a bit stuffed up. Edward had had to write up his report and do some more research the day before, and had left Roy to his own devices.

Roy looked to his clock. The blonde should be coming in anytime now. Roy wasn't worried that he was late. Though he_ was_ worried when the blonde merely opened the door instead of trying to kick it down, like always.

He couldn't help but smile sympathetically when he saw Edward's bright red nose and fever flushed cheeks. Edward frowned at him and tossed the report in the direction of the desk as he stomped his way over to the leather couch.

"Damn bastard," His voice was nasally and he sniffed a little and rubbed his nose on his sleeve as he collapsed onto the couch. "gave me your damn fucking cold."  
>Roy smirked as he walked over to where the report had fallen and placed it on his desk. Next, he grabbed his black overcoat from his coat rack and draped it over his lover as he said,<p>

"Just sharing the love."


End file.
